Sadao Maou meets Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
by Robbase231
Summary: Devil is a part timer x Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Earth is like purgatory for magical beings. Most who enter this magicless world find themselves with little more power than a human, including Sadao Maou, Satan himself. Imagine his surprise when a being with enough power to end the world, despite the magically devoid reality, made itself known to him while working one day.


Satan had never felt such overwhelming power before. Even at the height of the war in his home reality, none of his generals or enemies had even came close to the magical force radiating off of this woman. He had felt her presence long before she had shown her face inside of MgRonalds, and even his servant Shiro had texted him in a panic over what he was feeling. This was a force beyond that of a Devil or an Angel. This was the power of an apocalyptic deity that was casually waltzing into a fast food restaurant. Considering the lack of magic present in this world, the sheer indomitable force that had shaken him to his core emitting from this person was probably severely subdued compared to what they were really capable of. Too think such terrifying beings could exist in a magically barren reality such as this.

Imagine Sadao's surprise when it wasn't some gargantuan monster that was emitting this magical energy, but a cheerful horned blond woman in what looked like some kind of Maid cosplay. Though the customers could not see the broiling aura radiating from her person, it was visible to Sadao even with his magical reserves being rather scarce. At her side was a normal looking woman with a near expressionless face. She didn't look unhappy to have her arm hugged by the admittedly cute being of annihilation and armageddon, and the blond monster seemed quite smitten with her as well. Shiro had rushed to the restaurant as fast as he could, dragging Lucifer along with him much to the fallen angels protests. Emilia had converged on their location as well upon feeling the immense power enter the area. Their faces were almost blue from the lack of blood going to their faces, fear evident all over their quaking bodies as they watched the couple waltz into the restaurant with a little girl in tow. The small white haired girl had a similar aura of power around her as the apocalypse monster, though it had been subdued by the sheer force of her compatriot until now.

Satan jumped as the white haired child locked eyes with him. She saw right through his facade of normalcy, and it had made her face grow dark. Little sparks of electricity emitted from her tiny body, belying the power underneath. The fast food manager silently pleaded with the girl not to bring attention to himself, waving frantically and shaking his head in a panic as her small hand reached up to tug the maid's dress.

"What is it Kanna?" Came the blissfully unaware question of the maid. She was far to enraptured with the human woman to pay attention to the world around her.

"Satan." Came the blunt reply of the girl, pointing straight at Sadao. He could feel his world shatter and knees give a little bit as she kept pointing. He did not have nearly the magical force to deal with these monsters.

"Hmm?" The maid looked down at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Satan. That man is a devil..." Her voice was nearly expressionless yet oddly adorable as she kept pointing her tiny finger in his direction. She almost seemed half asleep while she was blowing his cover.

"Devil...? Where..." Sadou's heart beat rapidly in his chest as the maid slowly followed the direction of where she was pointing all the way over to where Sadou was standing. Their eyes met and he wanted to scream in panic. He wanted to flee. Never in all his days had he been shaken to his core like he was right now, standing behind the counter of a fast food restaurant and staring down a bringer of Armageddon itself.

To his relief, the made broke out into a friendly smile upon seeing him.

"Go sit down Kobaiyashi, I'll order us some food right up!"

"Okay, just a burger for me..." The Kobaiyashi woman said with a bit of a droll. She either didn't know what was hugging onto her arm, or she was very okay with being around a super powered godlike being in a maid outfit. Maybe she controlled the blonde woman? She didn't seem to have any magic coming from her yet the being seemed to be subservient to her.

Playfully the woman skipped up to the counter. She was rather busty, making Amelia glower from her table with Shiro and Lucifer. The red haired girl had been jealous of larger breasted women before, and this monster in a maid outfit certainly was packing a set.

"I didn't think I'd see beings from another reality besides my own on this plane of existence. Its nice to meet you mister devil." Her voice was quite jovial, but there was a hint of danger behind it as well.

She wasn't exactly loud about it, but he was still apprehensive with her blowing his cover.

"Uh...yes...uh...What would you like to Order ma...ma'am? Would you like to try our Black Pepper fries, they are the special today."

Just keep calm, that is what was going through Sadao's mind. Just keep calm and the scary Apocalypse lady won't wipe you from existence.

She grinned at that, revealing sharp fangs on either side of her mouth. Her eyes were red and had slits for pupils, not unlike his own when he got particularly riled up with magic, but he could tell that her true form was nowhere near resembling a human. Shiro leaped from his booth, as did Amelia. Lucifer meanwhile hung back, keeping an eye on things but not wanting to get too close to the woman either. The sheer panic they were feeling from the broiling magical aura coming from the dragon was getting the better of them. He could tell they were going to make a preemptive strike right there if she did anything even remotely threatening. The blond monster in the form of a woman seemed to catch on to this, and it caused her aura to instantly blacken and intensify. Her grin took on a decidedly darker tone and grew even wider, slightly revealing her true form as she glanced over her shoulder at the two of them.

She was a dragon. Not a dragon from his reality, but a dragon none the less as far as he could tell. One that easily far outstripped him even at the height of his power. Taking her on even at full power would be an uphill battle to be sure.

Her eyes, now glowing slightly snapped back to him as her head was turned in their direction. to say he was intimidated would be an understatement.

"We aren't going to play right now, as my Kobayashi is here and we are in public, and she would be deeply embarrassed if I got into a fight with people about. If you made me embarrass her right now, **well, I don't think you or your restaurant will like the outcome of that.** "

Sadao waved down the Emilia and Shiro, silently demanding they sit down immediately. They did reluctantly, but he could feel them preparing to pounce on a moments notice. All at once the maid's expression lightened up and she rattled off her order. His mouth was dry as he took it down on his screen, paying very close attention to not screw anything up. He did not know how unstable this dragon was, but he knew well enough to not test it with mistakes like that. It did not take long to fulfill the order and he handed over the tray of food as calmly as he was able under the circumstances, which she happily took with a beaming smile that was almost TOO happy for a dragon like her.

As the dragon maid skipped back over to the booth the three of them were sitting in, his two compatriots hesitantly walked up to the counter while keeping an eye on that party.

Emilia, the red headed half angel that normally regarded the devil with disdain was far too busy being concerned over the new arrivals to feel any animosity towards him right at that moment.

"What is she? And how is she holding that much power? There is no magic in this realm!" She hissed over the counter, frantically glancing over her shoulder every second as if the blond woman would pounce on her at any moment she was not vigilant.

"I've never felt power like that, even in Ente Isla." Shiro added.

"I'm pretty certain she is a Dragon." Sadou said in a hushed whisper, making the two of them gawk at the revelation. The dragons they knew were mounts to ride into battle, not all powerful and intelligent beings who could take human form.

"What are we going to do Master?" Shiro asked apprehensively.

"Nothing. We do nothing until they make a move."

The normal woman, Kobayashi, waved over at the three of them. Being a manager, it was Sadao's duty to see to it that the customer was taken care of, but the last place he wanted to be was near that table. Sadao walked over to them, as calmly as he possibly could to not alert the other costumers and brought himself over to their table. Emilia and Shiro kept their distance, but the magic brimming in their hands told they were prepared for anything.

"Tooru tells me you are a devil..." She had said it bluntly, like it was a normal thing to point out. The casualness she had for the supernatural was unnerving to Sadou in a whole different way than her companions. From all outward appearances they seemed like a little family, two mothers with their daughter out on a date, or close friends hanging out with a niece.

"uh...that's correct ma'am, though I'm trying to keep that a secret." No reason to lie to them. As long as he kept his voice relatively quiet he wouldn't ganer that much attention from the customers.

"Hmmm... Kanna want's to play with you later, would you be willing?" Kobayashi gestured over to the little white haired girl, her stoic expression somehow emoting earnestness and excitement as she munched into her Burger. He could tell what kind of play they were referring too. A sparring match of sorts. With great apprehension he nodded. There was little question that turning this down would lead to problems later as well. Hopefully they could make it out of this situation in one piece.

"Uh...I think we could work something out..."

_

Lucifer, Emilia, Shiro, and Sadao were all standing on in a grassy field somewhere on earth. They were not sure where exactly, but wherever they were warped too was not Japan. The magical glyphs had appeared around them after Sadao had got off work. He had expected to simply follow the dragons to their designated spot to play, but they had instead opted to use magic to bring them straight to the location instead.

While Sadao's group all had serious expressions on their faces, the two dragons and the human were as relaxed as can be. Kobayashi was resting on a picnic blanket with a sandwich, munching on it casually as she saw the group appear before them. She was quite used to magic for a normal human too be sure.

Sadao was the first to speak up.

"I don't know how much fun you will have playing with us..."

"Tooru." The dragon maid offered at the unspoken request for her name.

"Yes, Tooru, we don't have a lot of power at the moment."

The dragon maid nodded and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Not a problem, here, have some magic."

The group jolted as their bodies were filled to the brim with power, enough to have them hover over the ground for a second and their eyes too overflow with power. It was almost like being back in Ente Isla again. Sadou's clothes ripped as he grew larger and more muscular, Lucifer laughed excitedly as his black wings grew out of his back, and Emilia's hair grew white as her armor appeared onto her body. Even Shiro was hovering with a newly manifested cloak ready to attack.

"Okay Kanna, you have fun now. Don't hurt them too bad."

"Okay!" Came the the near emotionless response of the little girl as she extended her arm out in what seemed like her version of excitement. The dragon maid grinned over at Satan as she said her next part.

"Don't worry about holding back, Kanna can take it. Have fun you guys!"

Emilia seemed almost affronted by how casually the dragons were regarding them. They didn't even feel their group was a threat.

"This is humiliating, I am a warrior. My power is not for some dragon's amusement."

Shiro tried to keep her calm "Emilia, keep in mind that this Tooru powered us all up too our maximums and it didn't even put a dent in her aura. Just play along and we'll get through this."

Emilia gritted her teeth and extended out her sword. "Which one of us will you fight first little Dragon?"

"All of you..." Came the quiet reply from the child like monster, "I wanna play with all of you at once..."

Emilia felt her rage broil up from the pit of her stomach. This was twice in as many months that she had to team up with Satan, her hated enemy, and now it was all for some child's game? It was enough to make her snap and charge forward without warning.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

A loud clang of metal sounded off as her sword struck down and crashed into the little girls outstretched finger. The tiny digit might as well of been made of metal with the way her magical blade clanged off of her skin and vibrated the half angel's arm from the impact. Blocking her sword had been as simple as flicking away a piece of cardboard to the girl. Emilia redoubled her efforts, swinging her sword with such speed, precision, and force that wind rapidly picked up around the two girls. Each and every strike was deftly blocked by the casual touch of the child's finger, anticipating each movement of Emilia's before she even decided on the next strike.

With a blur the horned girls unoccupied arm extended out and placed her hand right in front of her plated chest. Emilia looked down just as a tiny finger flicked right into her armor feeling the wind knock out of her from the impact as she was sent flying backwards. With the strike of a single finger the girl had bounced Emilia's body across the grassy fields like how someone would skip stones on the surface of a lake. Each time her body connected with the ground new clouds of dirt and grass kicked up into the air, barely slowing down her momentum as she kept on going, not stopping till she seemed like a small speck in the distance to the rest of her party.

The whole exchange had taken less than a couple seconds, but it had set the stage for what the rest of their "play" was going to be like. This Kanna was nowhere near the dragon maid in terms of power, yet she had handled Emilia like she was nothing. Lucifer took to the skies along with Sadao and Shiro, looking down at the dragon child with new found apprehension. She stared back up at them with the same half awake expression she had had the whole time they had been in her presence, yet it had taken on an even more intimidating undertone to it.

Lucifer lobbed off a few well aimed bursts of magic as he maneuvered in the air. Each purple ball that careened towards the girl was impressively snatched up in the Kanna's welcoming mouth. She nabbed the energy balls like she were a dog snatching out at treats, consuming his power without any harm seeming to come to her body. Lucifer gritted his teeth as his last ball dissipated behind her cutely puffed out cheeks, looking up at the fallen angel like she was expecting more treats from him. With a powerful flap he knocked off several loose feathers, charging them with magic as they drifted down to her destination. Her eyebrows raised slightly as they got close enough and exploded.

Sadao, Shiro and Lucifer shielded themselves from the flash of the rapidly exploding feathers, causing a cloud of dust, dirt and smoke to plumb out of where the dragon girl was standing and grow into the air high above where they hovered. Lucifer hadn't intended on that much magic being put into his blast, but it had been awhile since he had had full power. One glance over at the Dragon Maid and her human companion non nonchalantly talking to each other told him that they were not out of the woods with the little girl.

Sure enough the girl blurred into sight in front of Lucifer, almost as if she had just appeared there instead of rushing to his location faster than the eye could pick up.

"Chop" came her cute voice as she lightly tapped Lucifers head with the side of her hand. At least it looked light, but from the way Lucifer's eyes rolled back into his head and his body rocketed to the ground you would have thought she had slammed both fists right into him. The ground violently shook upon the impact of the fallen angel, buckling the fresh soil and the slabs of rock deep underneath the ground, creating a sizable crater from the impact. Sadao looked over as the shockwave rushed towards the picnic the couple were having. without even skipping a beat the Dragon Maid Tooru threw up a shield, blocking their picnic from debris and the forceful winds of the impact, keeping their little patch of land pristine as the rest of the valley was torn apart.

Sadao did not have time to think as his arms crossed over himself to meet the blurring body of the dragon child. Piercing blue eyes looked into his as her fist met his braced arms. It took everything he had not to fly backwards from the impact of the tiny hand, but being Satan afforded him enough power to do that much.

She let out a calm exhalation at his resilience, surprised that he managed to stay aloft from that attack.

"Strong..."

He didn't have a chance to reply before he had to block another attack. It took all his skill to keep up with her rapid fire attacks. He had to focus nearly all of his magic into the points that he blocked just to make sure there was enough there to keep him from being knocked backwards. One slip up could mean devastating damage to his body. Emilia managed to rush back to the battle field just in time to see the exchange happening over head. The horned white haired girl's body was a blur as she slammed her arms and legs into satan's body, and the hero could tell that Satan was losing steam fast from each consecutive blow. Too think there was a being like this who could so deftly handle her greatest enemy. How different Ente Isla would have been if there had been beings like these dragons to stand up to him in their reality.

Shiro circled around the sparring duo and aimed at the dragon girls back as she continued her relentless assault, pushing his master further and further back in the air. The weather was growing darker from the constant concussive blasts that churned up wind, stirring up the weather until it was dark with rain filled clouds. He constructed a spell, Glyph forming in the air as he uttered words in his native tongue. He had to at least slow this indomitable monster down a little so Satan could go on the offensive.

Kanna leaned her head back till it was almost upside down in that second, staring at Shiro in that slowed down stretch of time with her piercing blue gaze. Her cheeks puffed in a sinister yet adorable way along with her chest, and it gave him enough warning to get out of the way of what was to come.

an arc of plasma fired out of her mouth towards where he was, barely missing his feet as it snaked across the valley, sticking the ground with the deafening sound of a thunderclap. She hadn't missed a beat with Sadao during during that millisecond either, keeping the flying devil on his toes even as she languidly shot the lightning bolt at his servant.

Lucifer wrenched himself out of the crater, gasping for air as his body stopped mid air, coughing up dirt that had gotten into his mouth during his stint beneath the ground. Emilia rushed to his side pointing her sword and gaze at the monstrously powerful girl.

"We need to rush her together, none of us are strong enough to take her on on our own and we are losing magic fast."

He nodded, still coughing and wiping his mouth of the taste of soil. Shiro wordlessly rushed to their side as well, understanding the plan without even needing to hear it.

Satan meanwhile was not doing well. Each blow that crashed into him was starting to hurt more and more as his magic was being drained. She hadn't even looked like she was getting excited as she was driving the lord of demons back. Nothing he did shook her off. He tried flying backwards, maneuvering in the air, any number of tricks to try and get behind her, yet she kept pace like it was nothing, doggedly aiming at his vitals with each attack, holding back her speed just enough for him to block it, but not slow enough for him to take advantage of her generosity. The white haired, blue eyed dragon child was toying with him in every respect. She had even driven this point home a few times by lightly smacking him on the cheek, just to prove the point that she COULD attack faster and harder at any second and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Even with all his power bulging his muscles and revealing his true form, he felt truly outclassed.

Kanna made a mild noise of surprise as the other three rushed up on all sides of her. All at once Emilia, Lucifer, Shiro, and Satan were working together, trying to over power this little girl in the air with everything they could muster. At this point, 15 seconds had gone by in total, though it had felt like an eternity to the demons and hero. The dragon child seemed slightly caught off guard as she started blocking attacks from all sides. weapons clanged and fists collided as each of the four tried to find a weak spot in the white haired child's defense, each time meeting resistance harder than steel, harder than diamond, each and every time. Still the efforts were not without their rewards. The seemingly indomitable dragonling was starting to have beads of sweat on her forehead, and her expression had turned from expressionless to determined and focused.

The five bodies rushed about the valley at blinding speeds. The only visible thing about them as their combat careened through the air was the craters and explosions that kicked up from the concussive blasts. The once green and pristine valley was turning into a war zone as they kept the young dragon on her toes, not letting her strike out at one of the weaker fighters lest she send them flying like before. Individually they posed no threat to this monster, yet together they had managed to turn the tides a little bit.

Or so they thought. The smell of burning ozone filled their noses as power started to build up in the tiny dragon girl's body. It took everything they had to rush away from her enough too only catch the tail end of the electric explosion. Lightning struck the girl's body when it happened and she had used that power to radiate the power outward in a perfect sphere of electric force. All but Sadao had been knocked to the ground from the shock of the defensive attack, twitching involuntarily at the electricity that had temporarily filled their bodies. Even Satan had nearly fell to the ground, only stopping a hairs breath from the surface, hovering in the air as he clenched his chest in pain.

The soft sound of clapping filled their ears as they looked up. The girl, Kanna, was smiling and clapping playfully as she descended to the ground.

"That was fun." She exclaimed in her soft voice, a stark contrast to the force of nature she was mere seconds earlier.

"Are you done playing Kanna?" Called out the Dragon maid Tooru, and the white haired girl nodded lightly.

Everyone but Sadao was on the ground, struggling to even get up from a laying position as they looked over at their opponent. Satan was on one Knee, shrinking in size from the amount of magic he had exerted just to keep himself from breaking. The blond woman stood up on the picnic blanket and looked up at the darkened sky and opened her mouth. The four of them watched with fear and panic on their faces as the cute human face of the maid melted away to a beastly visage, opening her maw wide to reveal a concentrated ball of energy of greater potency than any they had ever witnessed. As the beam shot out of her mouth, the overcast sky instantaneously vanished, a perfect circular hole growing rapidly as it pushed the clouds away at terrifying speeds. The sudden change from dark and gray to perfect blue skies was incredibly jarring to them, especially in their battered state.

With wave of her hand, Tooru lit up the war torn field, deftly fixing all the damage that had taken place as if none of the battle had ever taken place to begin with.

"Well that was a whole lotta fun huh!" She yelled out to them. Kanna nodded and skipped over to the picnic blanket, her innocent movements barely hinting at the power behind her tiny body. "Would you all like to join us for a picnic? We brought plenty!"

The pecking order had been made quite evident with the battle that had been less than a minute long. They stood no chance against her, and she was offering them a truce in the form of a picnic. It did not take much for them to nod in agreement and muscle their way over to the blanket. They were just happy that it was the girl that had decided to "play" with them instead of the Dragon maid herself.


End file.
